


Love letters (Aone x Reader)

by AyAries_17



Series: Haikyuu x reader [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Other, Pain, Sorry Not Sorry, lowkey hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyAries_17/pseuds/AyAries_17
Summary: Aone x readerYou were all he could think about, you were the one who was supposed to make it all okay so how could you hurt him like that?
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170395
Kudos: 7





	Love letters (Aone x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey made me very upset

The train journey for Aone was always the same. Sitting in the same spot as usual, he didn't expect anyone to come near him, they avoided him like the plague and he couldn't seem to understand why. His mind always went straight to it being about the way he looked but even after countless hours of standing in front of the mirror, practicing how to look more friendly they still would stay far away. No matter how hard he tried he could never understand what was wrong with him.

Even though the weird stares were the same, something in his heart said otherwise. Yesterday after practice he had finally mustered up the courage to slip in a small simple love note into your locker. It had taken a few weeks of rewriting the love letter over and over again making sure to get every detail perfect before he would sneak his hard work into your locker. There was something about seeing your smile that made his heart skip a beat but the thought of you returning his feelings made his heart stop all together.

Aone knew that because of his looks he could intimidate people easily but with you that wasn't the case. You were different. When he had forgotten to pick up his books after class, you would bring them to him. When he couldn't find a book at the library, you would help him look until you found it. When he would wander the hallways by himself, you would appear out of nowhere and join him on his walk. Aone knew you weren't scared of him like everyone else. You were special. To him at least.

He knew that you wouldn't make him feel alone anymore. Imagining your small finger wrapped around his pinky as you walked, his hands being way too big to hold properly. Thinking about the small dates to the park you would have together. His heart fluttered at the thought of you not being embarrassed of him. Aone knew you were the part of him he was missing.

Aone knew that you were the only one who could distract him from the many stares and whispers he would receive throughout the day. You were the only one who could sooth his nerves chasing away his fears. Aone was so thankful for you to be a part of his life, he didn't know how to repay you back other than care for you like you did for him. He promised himself that you would never ever experience anything like he did when he was by your side. Deep within his heart, he knew you were the only one who he could trust to tell about his past, the way his parents would mistreat him resulting in his selective mute. Although you only had a few spoken interactions, his favorites were the times you just talked without needing an answer in return. You could understand him even without context. You could understand him when nobody else could.

The hallways were crowded as usual, class had been out for a minimum of 3 minutes and he was staring intently as your fingers moved the dial of the lock. Within a matter of seconds you would be reading a letter Aone was sure would win your heart. The metal door of your locker opened slowly, watching as the small envelope he had slipped in fell to the ground. A small smile crept its way across his face unwillingly as he saw a small blush start to form on the apples of your cheeks. You were so beautiful to him. Everything he could have ever asked for. Your mouth began to move, reading the letter out loud to your friend. He could tell what you were saying, he had gone over it so many times it was riddled in his memory.

  
_Dear Y/n,_

_I'm not the best at expressing how I feel to others so I hope that if I write them down you will be able to understand how I feel about you._

_From the first day that I laid eyes on you I've never felt such a warm content feeling in my chest. I've never felt anything like this before, I was curious to why my heart skipped a beat and how my stomach fluttered whenever I saw you._

_After spending time getting to know you better and becoming your friend I soon realised why._

_Y/n I don't know how to love or what love is but you taught me how. You cared for me and noticed things that others didn't. I've never felt so calm but so nervous around someone before but you erased my fears before i could even voice them to you. I want to be able to experience what love is with you._

_I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me, you are one of the kindest souls I have ever known. Even though I struggle to express myself you always make me smile. I want you to know that you are beautiful. Like you did with my fears, I want to help you overcome yours. I want to repay you in every way you have helped me._

_I hope that you will be able to return my feelings as the only person I ever want to experience love with is you._

A smile fell upon your lips and the only thing Aone could think about was how you had smiled because of him. He wished he had enough courage to tell you in person but every time he tried to in the past he would become nervous and stop. Writing the letter was something he was proud of but shock overpowered his europhoria when he heard you speak again. "Who is it from?" Your friend asked. The reply you gave made his stomach sink to the floor. "It didn't have a name, but I hope it was this one guy" Your eyes trail towards the tall brown haired boy he knew all too well. Kenji Futakuchi. His eyes traveled back to yours in despair as he watched your smile grow wider as your eyes connect with his best friend.

Aone felt like a million swords had lunged into him at once, his heart was breaking and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The intense feeling of betrayal mixed with sorrow was swallowing him whole. He wanted you to be here for him like always but if love came with pain he wasn't sure if he wanted it anymore but he couldn't leave you no matter how hard he tried too. He wanted to hold onto you so that the aching burn in his chest would subside but the more he thought about you the more it hurt. He wasn't ready to let you go just yet. To hold on to you even just for a little longer. A sudden wetness fell from his cheek to his finger tips. He hadn't even noticed he could cry. Is this what they called pain?

He wanted you to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. His family taught him that if you truly love someone you should let them go. Aone knew his love was true to you but letting go was something he couldn't just do. He knew he was incapable of having someone fall in love with him, but did that mean he couldn't love someone else? His mind began to spin and his hands began to shake. Unsure of what to feel he did the only thing he knew would fix the pain, shut off his emotions. You would know what to do but you weren't here by his side, you weren't there when he needed you the most.

That day Aone skipped volleyball practice. Even though he knew he couldn't be happy with you, he was happy seeing your smile once more even if it was made for someone else. Although nothing had changed, the train journey home seemed a little more lonely than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> It hurt very much


End file.
